


ride to get off

by cabonara



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, im very drunk while posting this excuse me, teenage relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabonara/pseuds/cabonara
Summary: Soon the skyscrapers ran cold, and the city lights were tailing them as Jason pressed down the accelerator, the open stretch of road ahead of him his playground.Dick had experienced better things than Jason’s driving, but not many.





	ride to get off

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone this has been in the works for a while. and is not at all a vent at my gf. hope you guys enjoy c:

The party is getting boring. Dick has done the required rounds of the floor, has sniped all of the best canapés that the waiters were swooping around with. He'd also had enough champagne for his head to be a little bit more than dizzy. He stared at Bruce for long enough for him to get that feeling that someone was watching him, which for the Batman was not very long. He saw him politely excuse himself from the conversation, and weave his way through the silks of the so and so's dresses and suits to where Dick was, denying conversation starters as he passed. Bruce came to Dick's brogues, keeping a cool face as he said, “Dick, has something come wrong?” 

“No, I just think it would be...strategic for someone to go back to the house about now,” Dick said coolly, keeping his voice and eyes soft for those spying in. 

“Well I think you've fulfilled your duties here tonight, but take Jason please, he's been subtly begging me from the balcony to leave,” Bruce turned and caught Jason's eye, who had been watching their discussion from above and nodded. Jason did a small fist bump, excused himself from the circle he was in and made his way to the closest staircase. Bruce started to walk away before turning back.

“Oh and Dick? Take the car,” Bruce tossed him the keys, “I don't think I will come home tonight,” as he disappeared back into the party.

He made his way to the staircase, shined peach marble with plush carpet weighed down with gold rods. Not that it mattered to Jason, who was almost running down the stairs, the tip of his shoe dislodging the heavy carpet from its place. 

“Shall we? You have the car I'm assuming,” Jason gestured to the gilded glass doors, leading to the underground carpark. They stopped by the valet, dropping their keys to the skittish boy working behind the counter. They were alone in the lobby, less for a man who arrived when they did. 

“Jason, so desperate to leave? Thought you liked these stuffy events.”

“People change. Anyway, charity events are always duller than most.” 

“Did you try the champagne at the least? It was worth getting into a tux,” Dick licked his lips in a futile effort of tasting a drop more, while Jason rolled his eyes. 

“Someone had to haul your asses home.” 

“We have Alfred for that Jason. Anyway, I'm fine to drive-” Dick said before he hiccuped. Jason rolled his eyes in response. 

“Which car did Wayne bring this time.”

“Dunno, I caught a taxi here,” he sighed, “Probably one he just bought, I didn't recognise the keys.”

Through the windows lining the lobby, they see a silhouette shine under the dim lights, the newbie valet lined the car up in front of the doors. They rose to their feet, Dick wobbling a bit in his shoes while Jason tutted. The usher opened the door to the driver's seat, Jason slumping into the driver's seat, while Dick slipped a $50 across the bonnet to the kid before jumping in himself.

The car roared to life, Jason revving the twin-engine to get it kick-started. Meanwhile, Dick settled into the aged shiny leather, slick and soft underneath his drowsy fingers. Jason kicked the brakes, and pulled out of the driveway, whipping them back into their seats, sobering Dick up instantly. 

Flying out of the city, Jason weaved his way through the late night Gotham traffic. The earned him more than a few angry honks and yells, but equally a few cheers from people walking the dimmed streets. Dick loved the speed, almost like the Batmobile. There was a distinct lack of sirens for it to be that though. He settled his eyes on the fast-moving horizon as Jason spun through the streets. 

Soon the skyscrapers ran cold, and the city lights were tailing them as Jason pressed down the accelerator, the open stretch of road ahead of him his playground. 

Dick had experienced better things than Jason’s driving, but not many. 

The speedometer climbed higher and higher as they zipped across the lonely roads leading out of Gotham. 

Jason almost missed the turnoff to Wayne Manor, swinging into the lane late and the rear heavy car skidding along the tarmac. Soon the glooming iron of Wayne Manors gates were upon them, and the joyride was ending. Dick made a pouty face to himself. 

He maneuvered down the ramp to the underground carpark, one of the numerous escape routes to the Batcave. Jason pulled short of the end, pulling into a spot in a 180° circle. Dick felt buzzed, his limbs were tingling from the deep engine vibrations that ran through the frame. The potent champagne was still pumping through his veins as he breathed deeply. 

“Jason, we have to do that again,” Dick said, elated, as Jason cracked a wily smirk in the corner of his eye. Dick patted his seat and said, “Bruce has got to let us take this one out again, my body feels numb.”

“It's not like Bruce has ever let us play with his toys,” Jason leant his arm against the window, hand sliding into his styled hair. “Makes you wonder what other fun toys Bruce has been hiding from us all these years.”

“Alfred would know, probably. He knows all of Bruce's dirty secrets,” Dick said, “He couldn't hide it from him if he tried. I'm pretty sure he even knew about us back in the day.”

He watched Jason blush, remembering the lewd things they had done. Maybe remembering the time he took his virginity. Or when his tongue twisted everything but Jason's name as he thrust four fingers deep in him. 

He looked away, hiding his red face while shuffling his legs in his seat. Dick smiles to himself.

“You know, we do have the house to ourselves like we used to…” Dick trailed on. Alfred was like a ghost sometimes and had the uncanny sense to show up at exactly the best moment. He wouldn't be joining them anytime soon. 

Jason looked at him, catching his eyes before he dove towards Dick. He captured his lips, body stretched over the console as he held Dick's shoulder to stabilise himself. Smiling, Dick returned the kiss. It'd been years since he'd done this. It felt good to have someone familiar back in this position. 

Dick broke the kiss after a time, his back aching slightly from Jason's weight. “Turn the engine back on, and jump in the back seat after me,” Dick started to undo his royal blue tie and shirt before shucking them all off with his jacket. He jumped between the seats to the back seat, took off his shoes and nodded to Jason to do the same. 

He turned the engine back on, the chugging resuming and the fuselage humming. He quickly ripped off his grey tie, his three-piece following suit, dropped carelessly as he climbed back to the deep backseat. He was keen. 

It was cramped. They were both pretty big guys, but after fumbling they found a comfortable position. Dick was pressed underneath the mass of Jason, clothed cocks close as he leant down to kiss him. He welcomed his kiss, the scruff on Jason's cheeks burning against Dick's smooth ones, but he welcomed it, the last time they'd done this Jason couldn't grow an even beard, much to Dick's teasings. 

The rumbling drowned out the embarrassing noises rumbling inside Dick's throat as Jason pressed his tongue into his mouth. It's been so long since he’s gotten laid, his hand has been his best friend. His double duties have taken his social life to the negatives. 

He sneaked his hand behind his back, down towards Jason ass as he cupped it, and pulling him down against his semi, encouraging him to grind down onto Dick. Jason took the hint and straddled him firmly and grinning as he ground into his crotch, eliciting a deep sigh from Dick's throat. 

“God I've missed this Dick, forgot how good a lay you were, even back then you were good,” Jason broke the kiss to take a breath, and to readjust his legs in the cramped seats. The tinted windows were beginning to fog from the heat they were creating. Jason unlatched his belt as he scooted back to shimmy off his grey trousers, sitting between Dick's open legs as he undresses. Dick follows Jason, undoing his fly swiftly as he pushes his pants down his legs. 

“Do you think you could help me a bit,” Dick said, his trousers wrapped around his calves as Jason tugged them off. They were clad now in only trunks and socks, Jason slid his leg down past the seats and the other between Dick's firm legs. He could feel with every grind his cock getting harder inside his boxers, come seeping through the thin material as Jason began to kiss down Dick’s neck.

He was gently nipping at his neck, pulling at the skin with his teeth, sucking small bruises into the marks. Dick was struggling to stretch his neck for Jason as his head bumped against the roof. He considered for a moment sneaking upstairs, past Alfred, but he swore that man got more perceptive in his old age. He didn't want to risk it. 

Jason looked up at him from his chest, an inquisitive look in his eyes and said: “What are you thinking?”

“Just that I really don't want Bruce to know about this.”

“That's fine with me, but aren't you a little bit more worried about pressing issues?” Jason said as he ground his crotch into his thigh. He groaned as he felt Jason move against his dick. 

He went back to Dick's neck, sucking small bruises down his jugular. Dick gently clawed into the hot skin on his back, making crescent moons in the flesh there. Jason moved his hand to his chest, rubbing his palm up and down, thumbing his nipple as he passed. Dick forgot how sensitive his nipples were when he was with someone. 

After a while, Dick lost how long, Jason pulled up from his neck presumably running out of skin to mark and said “So how are we going to do this? I think I have a condom somewhere,” leaning towards where his pants had been abandoned. 

He waved his hand in the air in response, “It’s a bit too cramped for you to fuck me in here, we'll just blow each other” Dick said with a wink. Jason visibly shook a bit.

“Alright, if you say so,” Jason's hand landed on the elastic of his underwear, “Alright to take these off?”

Dick nodded and hissed slightly as the air hit his reddened skin shined with drops of precome, thanks to Jason. Jason leant down and lick a thick stripe up the side, making Dick twitch with lust. 

Jason was much better than he was the last time he sucked his cock. The twist of his tongue against the head of his cock, the control he had, the strategic use of his teeth against the sensitive shaft. He had practice, a lot it seems. 

Dick’s hand were clenching as Jason teased his cock, capturing the head and gently suckling at it, alternating by striping down the shaft with his slick tongue. When Jason finally bobbed his head down on his cock, he hit his head against the roof. The wet, hot cavity of Jason's mouth was incredible against Dick, breathing heavy breaths while focussing on not thrusting up into his masterful mouth. 

Jason shuffled downwards, legs folded against the door to lay flat on the sets, braced on his elbows as he started to suck his dick deeper into his throat. Dick could feel that he was almost hitting the back of his throat, expertly keeping a quick pace, enticing a coil to begin springing inside his balls. 

Dick was biting his knuckles in tension, struck by the pure pleasure Jason was giving him. It'd been so long, he didn't realise how much he missed this, missed the familiarity. Missed Jason, maybe? 

It was then Jason decided to speak up, pulling off of his cock, spit shining his lips, which were red and swollen. He said in a growly voice, “Want to see how far I can shove your cock down my throat, Grayson?”

Dick's eyes went wide, looking at the lust in Jason's eyes, the want for Dick, face pink and shiny. Dick couldn't form words, he just nodded in Jason's direction, eyes glazed from the single thought of his cock strangled by Jason's warm, slick throat.

Jason smirked at Dick's response, knowing Dick too well and remembering the kinks he helped him find. He leant back down, this time Dick was hitting the back of his throat. He felt it flutter open, taking his cock deeper and deeper with every bob of his head. He could feel the entirety of his cockhead now inside his throat, eyes squeezed shut in sensation. It was just so warm.

Dick found himself murmuring to himself, incoherent words that he didn't know he was saying. The tips of Jason's ears were tinged red, following the flush down his neck to his chest, dusky pink nipples blending into the dappled red. His eyes connected with Jason's, his eyes lilted and focused on pleasing Dick. 

He could see a bulge forming above Jason's Adam's apple, creeping larger and deeper with every thrust. Dick groaned in lust, eyes rolling upwards to the ceiling, where he couldn't see the outline of his cock choking Jason Todd in the back of his adopted father's car. 

He hoped this car wasn't bugged. That'd take some explaining.

Jason’s throat was now convulsing around his cock, clenching his shaft in tight, tight constrictions. Dick was getting close, chest rising quicker as he took rapid breaths more and more. Desperately he tried to not thrust his dick upward into the slick hole, toes curling in tension. He was desperate to take the lead, wanting to hold Jason's hair as he thrust roughly into his open throat, controlling his breathing and using him for nothing but his tight throat.

Maybe next time.

Jason was now holding his cock inside his throat for long periods, his face growing redder as he choked around his cock. A part of him was worried, but he was more distracted but the heat building in his balls and the precome spilling straight down Jason's throat. He was watching him thought and could tell that Dick was close to climax. He grabbed Dick’s hand and tapped his shoulder with it, and he got the message. 

Dick's hand landed on his chest afterwards, pulling against his nipples. They were pebbled, pink, when Jason brushed them earlier they were so sensitive. He gently pulled at him, making himself ah, high pitched and whiny in the tinny car. Jason looked up and saw Dick's hand on his chest. Pulling back, head sitting on his wet tongue he reached up towards Dick's chest and tweaked his hardened nipples. 

Dick moaned, a high pitched sound erupting from his throat. Jason went back to his dick, sliding it down his open throat over and over. He was pressing his thumb up against his nipple, the hardened nub sensitive against the air. 

Dick could feel the coiling of heat inside him grow white-hot. Dick could see the fogged in windows obscuring their vision outside as he leant his head back. He tried his best to keep going but Jason was too good, his mouth hot with slick and lust, throat tight and convulsing and hands dextrous on his chest. Dick went to tap Jason's shoulder in warning, and he pulled back on his cock, his braced hand moving to the base of his member as he tweaked his nipple in motion to his laps and thrusts. 

It was too much for Dick, as he came onto Jason’s tongue, mouth now slightly ajar so he could see the white ropes shooting into his mouth. Dick shook through his orgasm, Jason holding his hips down to stop him from thrusting into his mouth. Dick felt the tension of his lower body pass as his limbs let loose, body falling slack against the car interior. Jason waited for the last drips to fall from the head before swallowing every drop of his come, bobbing his Adam's apple as he did. 

“Fuck, me, Jason Todd. Who taught you that?!” Dick breathed in the cooling air, eyes locked to the ceiling in some semblance of staying in control of himself.  
Jason coughed to clear his thoroughly fucked throat, with a rough hoarse voice, “I’ve had my share of practice of sucking cock since last time we fucked,” which made poor Dick shiver, the sweat sheen on his skin going cold. Dick then remembered that he had paid no attention to Jason's needs this whole time. 

“Shit, sorry man you just, fuck me, man, what do you want? I don't think I can deep throat like you-”

“I could teach you-”

“Fuck, Jason, I just came, don't say shit like that,” 

Dick pressed up off of the seat, hand braced against the armrest. Jason sat up further in response, and Dick pushed him against the cold leather of the untouched seat. Jason bounced on the seat before Dick’s weight settled on his thighs. Dick began to pull down his boxers, his hard cock rising from where it had been trapped inside his boxers as he laid to suck Dick’s cock. Dick spat in his hand and his hand dove downwards. Jason sighed, head resting and eyes closed as Dick's fingers wrapped around his cock, slicked by the drools of precome slipping from his head alongside his spit.

Dick rested his head against his shoulder, eyes cast down to his dick. Jason hand winded around Dick's bare back to his waist and began to gently squeeze at the skin there. Dick began to quicken the pumps on his cock, thumb pressing up against the head as he stroked. 

Jason moaned, his voice guttural and wrecked, catching in his throat. Dick could feel the warmth seeping into his cooler body. Jason's moans shook through his shot throat. Dick leant up and captured his lips, slippery and soft against his own, sucked swollen from earlier. Jason kissed back, lips following Dick's lead as he licked inside his mouth. 

His moans now echoed through him, vibrations tickling Dick’s sensitive skin, hair rising along his arms. He continued to pump his shaft while his other hand began to descend from where it had been sitting on his waist. His dexterously switched hands, barely missing a second of contact, as his dominant hand crept behind to Jason's tight balls. 

He felt Jason pull back from his mouth and took a sharp breath in response to the sensation. He whispered out a small “Fuck” as his fingernails bit into the muscled flesh at Dick's waist. He started to softly spit out a string of curses. His strokes increased, returning to the kiss, sloppy as Dick’s tempo increased alongside the nothings dropping from his mouth as they clashed tongues. 

Jason’s mumblings became more frequent, quick breaths in and out as his climax neared. Their kisses became nothing more than hot pants into each other mouths, Dick watching his handiwork as he peak neared, Jason, twitching with just his hands. The slick movements of his loose fist around his dick, precome spilling out making everything wetter, thumbing the head and slit to encourage more out. His other hand skillfully handling his sack in time to his movements.

Jason's was now syncing to his movements, the strokes aligning with the rapid breathing as Dick chased Jason's orgasm. He could feel his sack tightening with every stroke, the veins in his cock as he traced them pulsing.

His breathing suddenly stopped as he all but screamed “Fuck!” as he spilt into Dick’s hand, white ropes coating his fist. Dick pumped him through the climax, some of his come mixing with his spit and slick, sliding down his pulsing shaft. His arms locked in place, holding onto the skin hard at Dick’s waist, nails digging in hard enough to cut his skin in crescents. His head was thrown back over the seat, eyes screwed shut with his jaw dropped from Dick making him come. 

He waited for Jason to come back to, suddenly remembering that he was in a car, naked, with a naked Dick straddling him. He looked down at Dick, head not moving, and as he did he began to lick the come off of his hand, making Jason exclaim “Oh come on!” with a whiny tone. Dick smirked to himself as he finished it off, the come bitter on his tongue as he licked his skin clean. 

“So what now Grayson?” Jason said after he finished his clean up, bring his head up to talk, “got anything else up your sleeve?”

He leant back, as Dick pretended to contemplate, “Well you did say you’d teach me how to deepthro-”

“Not now! Later!” Jason scoffed, hand moving to his hair to push the wet loose hairs stuck to his forehead back. Dick laughed a little, watching Jason's exasperated look fade as he caught sight of his watch. 

“Oh, Alfred is definitely going to know.”

“Your turn for the excuse Todd,” Dick said as he moved from Jason's lap. He began to sort through their crumpled clothing, holding his underwear aloft like a trophy as he found them. 

“What do you mean 'my turn’?” Jason said, face contorted with confusion as Dick straightened himself up. Well as much as he could in the tiny cabin space.

“Well last time we did this it was my turn, so now it's yours,” Dick said simply as he smiled to himself. He attempted to put on his trunks, but with nowhere for his limbs to stretch out his eyebrows creased in frustration. 

“How the everliving fuck did you remember that,” 

“Oh, revenge. I could barely stand and you made me walk to the kitchen for food. Knew it would come in handy at some point,” Dick winked. 

“Oh you wanted to be fucked that hard don't pretend like you didn't ask for it,” Jason started, before laughing it off, “God those were better days, less shit was going on that Bruce made us go clean up.”

“So you're pretending you didn't love it now? I remember a certain kid almost begging to be allowed to go on solo missions,” he said as he finally slipped his boxers over his waist and began with his trousers, creased and crinkled. 

He sighed in defeat, and retreated to the floor to find his clothes and began to button up his shirt in an attempt to look like he had screwed around with Dick in the back of Bruce’s car. 

Dick was finishing up the button on his shirt as Jason tried to tug his pants back on and button them shut. He didn't bother with his jacket and tie, throwing them haphazardly to the front seat as he climbed back through the gap to get out of the car. He slipped his shoes on, turns off the engine and gets out of the car. 

“Fucking hell, can you shut that thing? Its fucking cold out you idiot.” Jason yelled out to Dick, still attempting to button his pants, deciding to go commando to his ill regret. 

Snickering as he closed the door, Dick used the reflective glass to check how fucked he looked, and for a messy impromptu fuck he thought he looked okay. With a final lick and polish to his hair, he leant against the car in lieu of Jason getting dressed. He found his phone inside his inside jacket pocket and began to play on it. He searched for local stories, the inevitable articles about the gala. Bruce's name and face was going to be splayed across the front of every Gotham newspaper for the next few days. 

Dick was just getting comfy when he heard the clunk of the heavy door as a tousled Jason climbed out of the Looking at him, he sighed and turned towards the entrance to the manor. He turned and looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it. He disappeared behind the door as Dick scrolled through his phone. He ended up finding reports of crimes gone unnoticed by Bruce and sending them his ways.

Reaching the end of any news worth of value, Dick leant into the car to grab the keys, pulling the keys out of the ignition he noticed that there wasn't Bruce's engraved name tag on the key. He ended up walking to the passenger seat and pulling out the papers inside the glovebox. This wasn't Bruce's car. 

He quickly got out his phone and shot Jason a text. Bruce is going to be pissed.

~~~~

Jason grumbled as he stepped into the kitchen, finding Alfred washing up the final dishes from the dinner he prepared for Tim and Damien. He sheepishly approached him, straightening his clothes as he got closer. 

“Hey Alfred, Dick and I just got home, got stuck in the car with him for a while.”

“Oh, and why is that Master Todd?” Alfred knew. For sure.

“I, uh,” Jason felt his phone vibrate. He opened it and found a message from Dick, reading “NOT THE RIGHT CAR HELP”. 

“The usher gave us the wrong car at the event, we had to figure it out who it was?” Jason blurted out, lies rolling off his tongue. 

“That is most unfortunate Jason, we will have to inform Master Bruce of this when he arrived back home.”

Jason sighed as he left the room, stiff straightening his clothes. Dick was the only thought in his head, running through his thoughts like he was in...love?

Ridiculous he thought, pushing his thoughts back, focusing on the image of Dick pliant in his hands and in his mouth. Emotions were not for Jason. Dick wouldn’t want that, would he? 

He rushed upstairs to his room, but not before hearing Dick push his way up the staircase, still looking positively fucked out. Maybe he could ask him again, later. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far! i want to maybe do a prequel to this, kudos/comment if you're interested, they're very much appreciated. love u guys


End file.
